Untitled
by LadyBat269
Summary: Itachi Uchiha , now a senior in college, has been lonely without his childhood friend, Sophia Summer, during an assembly he finds out that his childhood friend has returned and is now his teacher? Will Sophia and Itachi get together? Will Karin try to get in their way? Stay tuned! Karin bashing, yaoi and some mpreg from some of the couples. Basically ItachixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, again I apologize for not updating in a long time and I will rewrite the two stories until soon. This is a new Naruto Fan fiction but it's a modern day based with a college theme to it and it has a teacher-student relationship in it.

Pairings:

ItachixSophia

SasukexNaruto

SakuraxLee

HinataxKiba

ShikamaruxTemari

GaaraxNeji

InoxChoji

ShinoxKankuro

KakashixIurka

DeidaraxSasori

There might be Karin bashing in it and maybe some Mpreg in it so enjoy.

Chapter 1: My crush is my new teacher?!

It was a cold, sunny day in Konoha as the students of Konoha University were returning for their Junior or Senior year of college or new students are going through their first year of college. All the students were making their way towards their dorm to settle in and met their roommate, a tall boy with raven black hair in a lazy ponytail, eyes the same darkness as his hair, and his face showed a stoic expression on his face and you can see two dark lines on his face under his eyes which made it look like Itachi had bangs. Itachi started to unpack his belongings into his drawer and closet, Itachi took out a framed photo of his family before his brother had changed and another framed photo of a young girl who looked like the age of 18 with glasses on, wearing the pigtails and she had a big smile on her face.

Itachi sighed and picked up the photo of the girl, 'I wonder how you are my angel.' Itachi thought sadly.

The door slammed open and Itachi glared at the man who had strange blue skin as well as blue hair, he actually looked like a shark. Kisame gave Itachi a toothy grin as he was about to hug him playfully, but Itachi had a death glare on him that gave off a message of 'if you touch me, I'll kill you.' Kisame backed away from him and saw the photo of the girl he picked it up and chuckled.

"You're still thinking about her Itachi." Kisame said.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's alright." Itachi finally said.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Kisame asked.

"Cause we're childhood friends." Itachi said ending the conversation.

The two had finished packing up their belongings and were just relaxing until someone was knocking on their door. Kisame got up and open it in front of the door were two men one had long blonde hair which had the back in a ponytail while having a medium length bang in the front and the other man next to him had gray eyes and dark red hair.

"Hey Deidara, hey Sasori." Kisame said.

"Hello, Kisame-sempai and Itachi-sempai un." Deidara greeted them.

Sasori just gave them a nod and they both walked in with Sasori's arm around Dediera's waist showing that the two were dating. Kisame sat down on his bed while Sasori was sitting in the recliner chair with Deidara on his lap.

"So are you two roommates again?" Kisame asked.

"Yup un. Oh, Itachi-sempai I saw your little brother with that blonde boy again I bet they have a thing for each other un." Deidara said.

"Oh I already know that, he asked for advice how to confess to Naruto-kun, even though he hated it." Itachi said with a smirk.

~FLASHBACK~

_A 14-year old Sasuke was walking towards his older brother's room and he knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door and let Sasuke come in that Itachi sat back down at his desk he looked up at Sasuke who was still in his room and saw how Sasuke's posture was shaking showing he was nervous and embarrassed._

_Itachi sighed, "What is trouble ototo?" Itachi asked._

_"I need your help aniki." Sasuke said with embarrassment._

_Itachi cocked his eyebrow, "What can I help you with ototo?" He asked with a smirk._

_Sasuke glared at him with that smug smirk on his face and he mumbled his answer under his breath._

_"Hmmm? I didn't hear that speak louder." Itachi said._

_"How to ask someone out." Sasuke mutter._

_"Speak louder I still can't hear you." Itachi said._

_"I said how do you ask someone you like out on a date." Sasuke said louder._

_"Hmmm, well first who is the person you're trying to ask out?" Itachi asked._

_"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said._

_"Well, well my little brother is falling for Naruto-kun you know what they say opposites attract." Itachi said with a smug smile._

_Sasuke growled, "Will you just help me?" He asked trying to leave as soon as possible._

_"Fine, fine you just have to tell him that you want to go out with him without insulting him which I know that you two do to each other." Itachi said._

_"That's it, just tell him that I want to go out with him?" Sasuke asked surprised._

_"Yup. Now go away I'm busying typing up this research paper that is due in two weeks." Itachi said._

_"Humph." Sasuke grunted as he left Itachi's room._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Itachi found out that his brother and Naruto were dating even though their father was mad at him, but Itachi stood up for his younger brother which caused their father to not criticized Sasuke's sexuality anymore and him to respect Sasuke a little bit more.

"We do have an assembly today which we should be going right now." Sasori said.

All three men nodded and leave the dorm room on the way there they might up with Itachi's other friends Pain, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan. All of them walked in the auditorium where they were seated in the back since they were seniors and the Freshmen were seated in the front, everyone had went quiet when Principle Tsunade, with her assistant Shizune walking behind her, came on to the stage and cleared her throat to speak.

"Welcome everyone to Konoha University." Tsunade began, "We are so lovely to have new Freshmen who will be joining us today and if you any help please ask our seniors. Now I have some great news for you all, please meet our new volunteer teacher also the woman that is funding our university." Tsunade said.

She turn towards the right of the stage and everyone can hear high heels clicking on the floor, Itachi's eyes widen when he saw a woman with long silver hair, blues that were behind glasses and her body figure was move curvy than most women were. Her chest were bigger than Tsunade so was her back side, she was wearing a professional outfit and a smile on her face.

"Hey Itachi isn't that girl from high school?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, it's Sophia." Itachi said breathless.

* * *

In my school, we have volunteer teachers they don't get paid but the school pays for their rent in the building that they are staying it so I thought about putting that in this story.

Next Chapter: Sophia and Itachi meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Itachi was shocked and happy to see his childhood friend was back in his life. He couldn't believe how much she changed. Sophia went up to the microphone when everyone had clapped for her.

"Thank you Principle Tsunade, I'm proud to be funding the university and helping out the staff and faculty for the new year with the seniors and the Freshmen with their classes. Also, I will share personal experiences I have went through when I was college and if anyone of you need help or have question please come see me." Sophia said.

Everyone clapped and Tsunade and Sophia shook hands ending the assembly. Everyone went out to the front of the campus to meet with their new teachers and talk to Sophia, Itachi was looking for Sophia and had to move pass a bunch of students until a girl with dark pink hair with glasses on was blocking him.

"Hello, are you Itachi Uchiha?" The girl asked seductively.

'_Ugh, great. Sasuke told me about her and how much she has come onto him until Naruto-kun put her in her place.' _Itachi thought.

"I don't have time for this, please move out of the way." Itachi said trying to reach Sophia before she left.

Karin grabbed his arm, "Don't you want to go to my room and have some _fun_ together?" Karin asked.

"No I don't and don you ever come near me again." Itachi said as he pulled his arm back away from Karin and left her fuming.

Itachi was getting closer until he saw Sophia talking with the other teachers, he noticed how mature Sophia looked and her voice seemed more soothing and more serious but she looked the same.

"Sophia." Itachi said.

Sophia turned around and looked shock to see him, then she launched herself onto him knocking him over to the ground hugging him and nuzzling his face.

"Itachi-kun, it's so great to see you. I missed you so much." Sophia said.

"Sophia-san, it's great to see you too." Itachi said.

Sophia stood up and helped Itachi up and dusted him off, "Itachi-kun, you grown so much since I last saw you and you're taller than me." Sophia said as she pouted.

"You look so different Sophia-san." Itachi said.

Sophia blushed, "Y-yes, I have been working out since I was in Tokyo but I did missed talking to you." She said.

Itachi hugged her causing her to gasp and he held onto her tighter. Sophia smiled and hugged him back and saw the others coming towards them.

"Hey guys." Sophia greeted after she stopped hugging Itachi.

Naruto ran towards her and hugged her as well. Sophia chuckled and stroked Naruto's hair making him giggled.

"Wow, cousin you looked so different." Naruto said.

"Is everyone going to keep saying that?" Sophia asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, Sophia sighed and saw that her limo was there.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go back to the company. You guys can come to my mansion Itachi you know where it is." Sophia said.

"Okay, at what time?" Itachi asked.

"At 8 since I will be coming home at 7, see you guys." Sophia said as she got in her limo.

Sophia's limo drove off the campus and Sophia looked back at the campus she looked down at her necklace that Itachi gave her before she left her heart started beating faster. Sophia did have a crush on Itachi but she thought it was impossible that he would love her back and now that she is his teacher it was forbidden for a student and a teacher to have a relationship.

'I guess my love for Itachi will be all for nothing so it's better if I don't tell him that I love him.' Sophia thought sadly.

Sophia got out of her limo and walked in the company. Sophia inherited all of her mother's money and company when she was 18 and had gotten her degrees in Business, Graphic Arts, and Accounting. She had went up to the last floor and walked towards her office and sighed she knew how hard it was being the president of the company was since she saw how bone tired her mother was.

"Might as well get to work." She said out aloud.

Sophia went to her desk and started to work on her paperwork and nothing else had happen during the rest of the day, Sophia walked out the building when it reach 6:50 and got in her limo as her limo driver drives her to her mansion, as she was getting close to her mansion she saw that Itachi's car in her guest driveway.

'Huh didn't I tell him he should come at 8?' Sophia thought.

Her limo driver opened the door for her and she thanked him then she walked up to her door and unlocked it to see Itachi there in her living room reading one of her books that she wrote for fun. Sophia cleared her throat causing Itachi to drop the book.

Sophia leaned on the doorframe with a smirk on her face, "Didn't I say to come here at 8 not 6:58?" Sophia asked him.

Itachi blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Sophia-san, I couldn't wait any longer." Itachi said.

Sophia smiled and walked towards him, "It's okay Itachi-kun, let me get in some comfortable instead of this stuffy suit." Sophia said.

Itachi blushed as his thoughts went to Sophia stripping in front of him and calling out his name seductively and kisses him. He was out of his day dream when Sophia was in front of him and she had already changed to pajama shorts and a tank top and had tea out with slices of cake.

"I didn't hear you Sophia-san." Itachi said.

"Oh my god the great and power Itachi Uchiha wasn't listening run for the hills." Sophia said playfully.

"Ha ha very funny but serious what did you say?" Itachi asked.

"I asked how have you been since I was gone." Sophia said.

"I felt alone without you here and also I tried to contact you again but you didn't answer back." Itachi said.

"I had no idea Itachi, I was really busy at college and working at the company during that time too I didn't have time to listen to my voicemails I'm sorry." Sophia said.

"I wonder how much you changed, and I do like the way you look now." Itachi said.

Sophia blushed and the phone started ringing she picked it up and answered.

"Hello." Sophia said.

"_Hey cousin umm some news, me the gang are not able to make it since they decided a last minute thing please tell Itachi-san and the others sorry we couldn't make it._" Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll tell Itachi what happen." Sophia said.

"_Thanks cousin you're the best and I'm glad you're back here in Konoha._" Naruto said.

"Thanks, see ya." Sophia said.

"_Bye cousin._" Naruto said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Itachi Naruto and the gang can't make it today." Sophia said.

"Yea, same thing happen with Kisame and the others just got a text from him." Itachi said.

"I guess it's just us, I'll cook us some dinner." Sophia said.

"No, you don't have to." Itachi tried to protest.

Sophia waved him off and walked into the kitchen and started cooking up some stew along with some rice, chicken, and some vegetables. Itachi went back to the book he was reading before Sophia came home, the book was about Sophia's past and how he could feel all of the emotions Sophia had went through as a young girl, Sophia called Itachi to the kitchen and once he walked in he could smell of the delicious food that Sophia made.

"Smells good right?" Sophia asked him.

"Yeah, you are still the master of fine cooking." Itachi said.

Sophia pouted and told him to sit down and the two started eating while Itachi would give her complaints every once in a while. After they finished eating, Sophia was washing up the dishes she wasn't noticing that Itachi was checking her out by looking up and down her body.

Sophia yawn and rubbed her eyes, "I'm going to bed." She said after finishing washing the dishes.

Itachi chuckled at the childish behavior that Sophia was doing when she was tired. Sophia showed him his room and wished him good night as she went inside of her room. Sophia was in her room wearing a long transparent robe that show off her undergarments and climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Sophia felt something in her bed which woke her up. She turned on the lamp and saw that Itachi was in her bed.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Sophia asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep, I know that I'm a little too old to be doing this but can I sleep with you?" Itachi asked with a small blush on his face.

Sophia gave him a gentle smile and turned off the lamp, "It's okay Itachi, I don't mind you being here," Sophia yawns, "Now let's get some sleep." She said.

Sophia laid back down and Itachi move closer to her and put his head in her chest, Sophia blushed and remembered that Itachi used to do this when she had stayed over at the Uchiha complex when she babysat for Itachi and Sasuke, she wrapped her arms around him and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Yeah I know that Itachi seems a little OCC but remember Sophia and Itachi are childhood friends so he looks up to her and cares about her. Sasuke will be a little OCC when he is around Sophia since they are also childhood friends.

Next Chapter: Sophia's first teaching class.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: First Day and advice

The next morning, Itachi woke up from the sunlight that was shining through the window. He opened his eyes and sat up to see Sophia still asleep with her legs tangled up with his, he was so glad that he didn't have a hard on when he was sleeping. He got up and put on his clothes that he had on yesterday and left a note for Sophia before he left. He went down stairs and grabbed the book he was reading yesterday and left the mansion. Sophia woke up a few minutes later and saw that Itachi wasn't there anymore she looked down at the pillow next to her and saw that it was a not from Itachi.

_Sorry that I couldn't stay for breakfast but I need t go back to my dorm to change my clothes and get ready for my first class. Also, to check if Kisame didn't destroy our dorm from doing something wild and crazy._

_From,_

_Itachi Uchiha._

Sophia sighed, 'Oh Itachi, so serious but that's what I love about him.' Sophia thought.

Sophia yawned as she got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom took a shower and got out. She dried herself off and put on a knee length skirt, a light blue short-sleeve shirt with some brown sandals with a wedge in it. Sophia picked up her bag that had her paperwork for her class and a list of supplies that her students will need, she fixed herself breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and scramble eggs with a cup of chai vanilla tea.

After she finished eating, she got in her Mercedes Benz and put her bag in the passenger seat. She drove out of her driveway and drove to the college campus, she had parked in the teacher's parking space and got out of her car. Sophia walked inside the college going to the teacher's lounge and was in a tightly hugged.

"Sophia-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Iruka-san...can't...breath." Sophia gasped.

"Iruka, I think you should let her go now." Kakashi said.

"I'm so sorry." Iruka said as he let go of Sophia.

"Thank you, and I'm happy to see you again Iruka-sensei you too Kakashi-sensei." Sophia said.

She was happy to see her old high school English teacher and her lazy and always late Math teacher. All three of them talked about what they did for the summer and Sophia was happy that Iruka and Kakashi were together and she saw that it was time for her first class.

"I'm sorry sensei's I have to go now, it was great to see you both but um Iruka-sensei I have something to talk to you about in private." Sophia said.

"Alright, Sophia we can talk later on." Iruka agreed.

Sophia bowed to them and left the lounge with her bag to her class. She made it there on time and started setting up her desk. She saw that the students were filing in and saw that Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were in the same class she smiled at them and wrote a greeting on the black board.

"Alright, everyone," getting their attention, "Get into your seats class is beginning." Sophia said.

"Welcome everyone to your economics and accountant class, as you may know I am Sophia Summer and I will be your teacher for the rest of your three years if you are a Freshman and I will teach you for your last year if you are a senior now I will hand out your supply list." Sophia said.

She walked up to the first aisle and told them to pass it around until Karin came in late with her hair all messed up so was her makeup and she smelled like sex. Sophia frowned and walked up to her.

"Why are you late, ?" Sophia asked.

Karin frowned, "I don't need to tell you. Now get out of my way." She said gruffly as she walked up the stairs.

Sophia was in front of her and she wasn't going to move out Karin's way, "You really don't want to make me angry on the first day." Sophia said in warning tone.

"Oh no." Naruto said afraid.

"Karin is screwed." Sasuke said.

"Or what?" Karin challenged her.

Sophia sighed and took off her glasses she glared at Karin causing her to be scared, "Listen here you little slut, this is your first fucking warning if you come to my class late again and again I will drop you out of this fucking class got it." Sophia threaten.

"Y-yes ." Karin answered scared.

"Now get your ass in a seat, now!" Sophia shouted.

Karin tried to hurry to a seat but she tripped and fell on her face which caused everyone to laugh at her. Sophia calmed down and put back on her glasses and walked down to her desk, one look from her everyone shut their mouths.

"Alright, I do have a couple of rules to give you. One, do not get me angry or I'll will yell at you and curse at you which you had just witness. Two, if you are late I will give you a warning but come late to my class late again and again I will drop you out of this class which you all just hear and my last thing is that in this class I will go easy on you but my lessons will get harder and harder which means that I won't be helping you." Sophia informed them.

A girl with light purple hair raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sophia asked.

"Um, do you have a brother?" She asked.

"No, I don't I am an only child." Sophia answer.

A boy with red hair raised his hand, Sophia pointed to him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Itachi was nervous and jealous about that question and he was hoping that Sophia didn't have a boyfriend or he would be heartbroken.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend or in any relationship and if you are thinking about dating me don't cause teacher and a student in a romantic relation is forbidden within the school and I'm out of your league." Sophia said.

"Do you have any childhood friends that go to this college?" Another boy asked.

"Actually, I do you might know them I'm not going to say any names but those who know will tell you themselves." Sophia said.

"Hi cousin!" Naruto shouted while waving at Sophia.

Sophia smiled and waved back at Naruto she chuckled as Sasuke sighed in embarrassment at Naruto's shouting. Itachi could only watch as other students were looking at them and saying things about them but the Uchiha brother's glared at them all to shut them up.

"Okay, enough everyone now I will give you all a rundown of what you will be dealing with I will give you a quiz every Friday and I will give you test on sections we have learned and if you need help come see me or one of the seniors." Sophia said.

Some of the students groaned when they heard about the quizzes they will get every Friday. The bell rung and Sophia dismissed them. Naruto walked down the steps and hugged Sophia, Sophia pat Naruto's head.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wow you're grown too but you still have your mother's face." Sophia said with a smile.

Sasuke blushed and quickly gave Sophia a hug as well.

"It's good to have you back Sophia-san." Sasuke said.

"Mou, don't use honorifics it makes me feel old." Sophia said while pouting.

"How many class do you teach?" Itachi asked.

"I do this class, Art, and P.E. for the girls." Sophia said.

"Aww sweet I have P.E next and so does Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

"At least I don't shout like a dobe." Sasuke said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, damn teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! What did I said about speaking in that language!" Sophia shouted.

"But you cruse all the time." Naruto whined.

"Only when I'm angry or when I'm playing a video game with you, so I have a reason to curse while you don't have a reason to talk to your boyfriend like that." Sophia said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with shock written on their faces and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid I know you and Sasuke are dating since I last remember my last email from Itachi was that he told me that you and Sasuke are dating. Also, I knew you two will get together since I'm a fan for yaoi couples." Sophia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Please cousin don't go in yaoi fan girl mode." Naruto said.

"What was that?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Nothing." Naruto said quickly scare of his cousin rage.

"Now, get to your next class I don't want you two to be late." Sophia said.

Naruto and Sasuke left while Itachi stayed behind, Sophia looked up and was confuse about why Itachi was still here.

"Itachi don't you have a class to go to?" Sophia asked.

"No, the rest of my classes are in the afternoon." Itachi said.

"Oh, but why are you still here?" Sophia asked.

"I was just wanting to ask you if you want to hang out tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"S-sure, I can check my work schedule for tomorrow and I'll let you my email and cell phone number is still the same. I'll call you and let you know." Sophia said with a blush on her face.

Itachi smiled and left the classroom. After he left, Sophia fell to her knees and clutched her shirt above her heart as she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't take crush that she had for Itachi and now it was turning to something more she couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

'I really need to talk to Iruka about my situation or I'll do something stupid.' Sophia thought.

Sophia packed up her stuff and walked to the gym. Once, she got there she saw some students were coming in so she had time to change. She went in the girls locker and started to change into some shorts and a grey tank top with some black sneakers, Sophia walked back into the gym where multiple guys were giving her cat calls but shut up when she glared up at them. Then, everyone was scared when a man wearing a green spandex, with a bowl haircut was laughing and he put his thumb to everyone.

"Welcome, my youthful students to your youthful gym and I'm your youth gym teacher Gai!" Gai shouted.

Sophia moved a few steps away from him, but Gai grabs her and hugs her close. Sophia had anime sweat drop on her.

"Ah, my youth students this my former yet still youth student Sophia who will help out by training this youthful female and if I fail as a helpful teacher then I will walk on my hands around the school 100 times." Gai said.

"You bring much youthfulness Gai-sensei!" A boy who was also wearing green spandex, but with bushier eyebrows.

"Lee, my number one youthful student!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!" Gai shouted back.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted once more.

"Lee!" Gai shouted once more as well.

The two had anime tears running down their faces and were hugging each under a Japanese style sun while everyone else sweat dropped. Sophia explained that she would be helping with the girls while the boys are with Gai, then she pulled out some sport items and everyone started to play well the some of the girls were sitting on the benches and other girls were playing double-dutch and the boys were playing basketball. Sophia was watching them play from sitting down on the benches, she heard the bell ring so she dismissed everyone, she checked the time to see it was 11:50 and she grabbed her bags and walked quickly to the teachers' lounge and found Iruka there.

"Iruka, I'm so glad you're here." Sophia said as she walked towards him.

"Sophia-kun, what did you want to talk to me about in private?" Iruka asked.

Sophia sat down right in front of him and was nervous, "Okay, I have someone that I really, really like." Sophia said.

"Wait, you have fallen in love with someone? Who is it? Who is it?" Iruka asked with excitement like a high school girl.

"Um, once I tell you please don't tell anyone not even the person I will say." Sophia said.

"How come?" Iruka asked.

"Because I don't want rumors going around the campus." Sophia said.

"Alright, I promise not to tell." Iruka promised.

Sophia was nervous but she took a few deep breath and calmed herself down, "I'm in love with Itachi." Sophia confessed.

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha, the Ice King?" Iruka asked with shocked.

**(A/N: Just telling everyone now that was not an intention pun of Adventure Time, which is an awesome show, just so you know)**

"Yes, Iruka-san I'm in love with Itachi but he is my student and I'm his teacher even if I'm a volunteer it's forbidden for teachers and students to have a romantic relationship. What can I do?" Sophia asked as she put her head in her hands.

Iruka put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Sophia, the only advice I can tell you is when you feel ready to tell Itachi your feelings for him then go for it." He said.

"Really, that's all?" Sophia asked.

Iruka nodded and she hugged him crying into chest, Iruka was surprised and held her close as he rubbed her back. Sophia apologized to him and Iruka waved it off, the two packed their things since they have classes to teach and Sophia left the building to her car she drove off campus towards her home.

* * *

Well, you get to see more characters and yes Gai is creepy as hell.

Next Chapter: Sophia gets to hang out with everyone else.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: Again I don't own Naruto just the plot and my OC character.**

Chapter 4: Relaxing? NOT!

Throughout the rest of the week, the classes actually began as Sophia had started teaching the class about budgeting and how it was important to not only a person but a company if anyone was going into the business field or were just taking the class for no reason. nothing else happen during the other classes she taught, once she got home Sophia was bone tired and flopped on the couch.

'Man, I didn't know that teaching three classes and working at a company was so hard to do.' Sophia thought.

Then, her cell phone started to ring and she groaned as she picked it up, "Hello?" Sophia answered.

"Hey, cousin did I disturbed you? If I did I can call back." Naruto said.

"No, no it's fine Naruto what can I do for you?" Sophia asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my friends tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Sure, could I bring Itachi and his friends with us?" Sophia asked unsure.

"Yeah, then we all can fun together." Naruto said excited.

Sophia was about to say something until she heard Sasuke's voice in the background and Naruto yelling at him: then, she heard moaning coming in causing her to blush until she clear her throat and Naruto was back on the phone.

"Umm, you didn't hear that." Naruto said.

"I heard everything, Naruto-kun, and what time should I come and what place is it?" Sophia asked.

"Around 12:30 and at the park." Naruto said.

"Alright, see you later Naruto and use protection." Sophia said.

"Cousin!" Naruto whined.

Sophia giggled and hung up the phone. She decided to a long, relaxing bath with chocolate bon- bons, Sophia put her hair into a bun, took off her clothes and got in the bath she sighed happily as she felt all of her tension leave her body, she listened to the calm music which made her sleepy.

~**DREAM**~

_Sophia was in a bedroom with mutual colors and she heard calming jazz music playing in the background. A door opened and closed she turned around to see a half naked Itachi with a smirk on his face, Sophia blushed and back away when Itachi was walking towards her she fell onto his bed._

_"What's wrong Sophia-san, are you scare of me?" Itachi asked huskily._

_"Itachi-san we shouldn't be doing this. I'm your teacher and you're my student our relationship is forbidden." Sophia said trying to reason with him._

_Itachi climbed on top of her, and go close in her face, "I don't give a damn I want you." He said._

_Itachi crushed his lips onto hers and it caused Sophia to moan he put his tongue in her mouth mingling with hers. Itachi stopped the kiss and pull Sophia's clothes off and she tried to cover herself but he pinned both of her arms above her head with one hand, he gently kissed her cheek and moved down to her neck and started sucking on her neck Sophia moaned a little louder. Itachi stopped and admire the hickey he made on her neck._

_"You have soft, lovely skin." Itachi said._

_Itachi took off her bra and licked his lips. He put his cool hand on her left breast making Sophia shiver, but Sophia could see a bright come in when Itachi was about to caress her breast._

**~End of Dream**~

Sophia woke up and was panting from the wet dream she was having. The water was cold so she took out the stopper and got out of the tub. She dried herself over and just put on a robe, she picked up her phone and texted Itachi about the invited to the park.

_Sure, I'll the others to come I might have to threaten some of them but I know I'll come._

Sophia smiled and texted him back thanking him. She put the charger in her phone and turned off the light going to sleep with Itachi in her dreams showing love to her and making love to her.

~NEXT DAY~

Sophia was waiting for the others to come and she was wearing tight blue jeans and a graphic t-shirt that had a nine tail fox on it, next to her was a basket with food and a blanket. She sighed and saw Itachi coming with his set of friends she waved lazily at him with a small gentle smile at him.

"Hey." She said nervously.

"Hey, Sophia-san these are my other friends Pain, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan you already know Deidara, Sasori and Kisame." Itachi said.

"Hey." Sophia said.

"Wow, Sophia-san you're breast are huge bigger than Tsunade-san." Kisame exclaimed.

Sophia glared at him and got from her seat to walk towards him and smacked hard in the head. She started to beat him up for the perverted comment, Itachi held her back while Hidan laughed at Kisame for getting beat up by a woman he stopped when Sophia glared at him and he hid behind Kakuzu.

"Calm down Sophia, he just stupid." Itachi whisper huskily in her ear.

Sophia shivered in delight but didn't show it and giggled at the comment Itachi made, he smiled and listen to the heavenly sound of Sophia's giggling Itachi's friends were surprise to see the Ice cold older Uchiha actually smile.

A few minutes passed, Sophia saw Naruto and the gang coming towards them with baskets as well, she jumped up and started waving and calling them over Itachi watched as Sophia's chest kept bouncing and he remembered the wet dream he had about Sophia.

"Itachi-kun!" Sophia shouted.

Itachi was taken out of his daydream and saw how close Sophia was to his lips, he could smell her scent of vanilla and ginger Itachi had his eye's half-lidded and moved his lips closer giving Sophia a chaste kiss. Sophia's eyes widen as she felt Itachi's lips on hers, she noticed how Itachi smelled like bittersweet chocolate and mint, she deepen the kiss tasting more of Itachi she wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist.

Sophia gasped and stopped the kiss covering her lips and had tears in her eyes.

Itachi saw them streaming down her face, "Sophia wait I can explain." He started.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Sophia said quietly.

Sophia quickly grabbed her basket and ran out of the park going back to her mansion, Itachi was calling her and running after her as well. She wasn't listening until she heard a horn honking and a truck was coming towards her standing there paralyze, just in time Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest saving her.

"Sophia, are you alright?" Itachi asked her.

Sophia's face was red and she felt so dizzy, she touches Itachi's cheeks and says his name quietly and faints in his arms.

* * *

Yeah, Sophia couldn't control her feelings making it come right back at her butt. Also, sorry if the chapter was short.

Next Chapter: Itachi takes care of Sophia.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Confessions

The last thing that Sophia remembered was when she was in the way of a incoming truck and Itachi had saved her, but before that she had kissed Itachi and it was the most wonderful thing ever. Sophia opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bedroom feeling horrible with a stuffy nose.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Sophia-san." A deep, warm baritone voice said.

Sophia looked and her face got even redder along with her temperature making her hotter. Itachi place his cool head on her forehead and saw how hot her forehead had become.

"Your temperature got even higher. Is there something wrong Sophia-san.?" Itachi asked worried.

Sophia shook her head fast and turned to her side hiding her face in the covers, Itachi smiled and kissed her head making Sophia's blush become redder and deeper on her face.

"I'll have soup ready for you soon." Itachi said.

He walked out of her room and left. Sophia was trying to calm herself down, but couldn't since she remembered the kiss she had with Itachi at the park, she grabbed her phone and saw that she multiple texts from Naruto and his friends asking if she was alright and she texted them back saying that she will be alright and Itachi would take care of her.

'I can't believe I kissed Itachi, it was wrong yet if felt so good.' Sophia thought.

She decided that she would confess her feelings to Itachi even though she'll put herself at risk of getting fired from the University and go through a scandal within the company, but she didn't care. Sophia got up and saw that she was dress in her long pajama pants that reached her feet and her long sleeve shirt where the sleeves hid both of her hands, she put on her fluffy pink slippers and left her room.

She could smelled a delicious scent coming from her kitchen and walked down the stairs going towards the kitchen. Sophia watched Itachi chop up some vegetables and stirred up the soup, she moved the chair out and sat down causing Itachi to turn around with surprised on his face.

"I didn't hear you come in Sophia-san." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be doing this for me I got myself into this." Sophia apologized blaming herself.

Itachi put down the spoon, turned off the stove, and turned towards her with glare. Sophia felt her desire come on before when she 18 every time she saw Itachi glared or narrow his eyes she would feel horny or turned on. Itachi picked her up and walked to couch dropping her on it, Sophia was about to say something until Itachi was on top of her, he leaned his lips to her ear.

"What did I say about blaming yourself?" He said huskily with a controlling tone.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun, I didn't mean to upset you." Sophia apologized again.

Itachi growled in her ear without knowing he dug his now hard member at her groin, she moaned quietly and her breathing at heavy. Itachi decided that it was now or never of letting Sophia know that he loved her.

"Sophia, I always wanted to tell you this." Itachi begin.

"What is it Itachi-kun?" Sophia asked

Itachi sat up with Sophia and put her on his lap, he looked at her straight in the eye and took a deep breath as he put his hands on both her cheeks. He saw how her eye's shined and sparkled with happiness.

"I love you, I've been in love with you since you left for college. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I dream about me and you being together until it got more...dirty and erotic. I need you, I want you body and soul even though you my teacher I don't care what happens all I want is you." Itachi confessed.

Sophia was shocked and happy, "Itachi-kun, I love you too." Sophia confessed.

"You do?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I've been in love with you since you turned 15, I knew it was wrong so I didn't tell anyone about it and my love for you grew deeper, but I didn't think you wanted to be with me since of my past and that your student. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you because of me." Sophia said.

Sophia felt tears come into her eyes and she hugged him crying her heart onto his chest, this surprised Itachi but he wrapped his arms around her back rubbing circles on her back, saying sweet nothings into her ears.

"It's okay Sophia-san, I'm here. I do want to be with you and I don't care if we get caught as long as we have each other it's fine." Itachi said.

Sophia sniffled and suddenly kissed him, the kiss was filled with love and desperation which Itachi could understand why. He knew that Sophia's mother had died from cancer while her father had died when he was jail for attempt murder, and child abuse he wanted to be there Sophia no more what her past was or that she was his teacher he wanted her and she wanted him. After the passionate kiss and catching their breath, Itachi wiped her tears away and rubbed her cheek.

"Sophia-san, will you go out with me?" Itachi asked.

Sophia gave him her signature big smile, "I would be glad to go out with you my ice king." Sophia said.

Itachi chuckled, "Ice king? Where did you hear that from?" He asked.

"Oh, you know around the campus and maybe Sasuke mention when we had a small chat when he was in middle school and Iruka called you 'Ice King' too." Sophia said.

"Remind me to kill Sasuke for that nickname." Itachi said.

"Don't do that, besides when I was in college the people call me Ice Queen since I didn't show much emotions and also I had blunt comments that were true to people." Sophia said.

Itachi smirk, "I taught you well, my angel." He said.

Sophia had a matching smirk to his on her face and kissed him again. Itachi carried her back to the kitchen where he feed her the now medium hot soup. They kissed each other a goodnight kiss as Itachi left and Sophia with a silly smile on her face as she was going to get ready for her date tomorrow.

* * *

Yup, now they confessed their feelings to each other.

Next Chapter: Sophia and Itachi's first date.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't **Naruto** or the song **Give me** **20 dollars **that belongs to Ron Browz

Chapter 6: First Date

"Okay everyone, I want you to put your brushes down, I know that some of you didn't get to finish your paintings but tomorrow those who are done with show their painting and explain why they drew. Class dismissed." Sophia said.

The students started to put away their things away and Sophia was gathering her things as well. The students left the class room to go to their dorms and Sophia left after them to the teacher's parking lot with a skip in her step since she was excited for her date with Itachi she had been waiting for this day throughout her entire 28 years of life. She got in her car and placed her bag in the backseat and drove off campus towards her mansion, once she got there Sophia's Galaxy S4 **(A/N: I don't own the phone company of Samsung, but I have a Galaxy S4) ** buzzed and showed a message from Itachi that he will picking her up at 7:30 the clock showed 7:00 so she had thirty minutes to get ready.

Itachi drove to Sophia's mansion holding a bouquet of roses and pressed the door bell, the door open showing a butler. He bowed to Itachi and told him that Sophia would come downstairs in a few minutes so he let him in, Itachi walked in the living room and heard high heels clicking down the stairs he turned away and felt his heart stopped as he looked at Sophia who put her hair in a long ponytail while wearing sexy, sparkling red dress and black high heels. The thing that really stood out to him was how the makeup she applied was making her eyes stand out, Itachi stood and was standing in front of her and gave her the roses.

"I got these for you, I hope you like them." Itachi said.

Sophia smiled and took them smelling them, "They're beautiful, thank you Itachi-kun." Sophia said as she put the roses in a vase.

She picked up her purse and linked her arm with Itachi's arm, he let go so that he could open the car door for her, Sophia thanked him and got in. Itachi closed the door and got in the driver seat, he buckled in his seatbelt so did Sophia and drove away from her mansion to a restaurant, Sophia looked through the window and started to remember all the things she used to do with Itachi when they were younger.

_No handin cuffin in the club give me twenty dollars_

_Give me twenty dollars_

_give me twenty dollars_

Sophia and Itachi sweat dropped as Sophia's started ringing, she sighed as she knew that Naruto would be the only one to change her ringtone. She answered the phone and told Naruto not to change her ringtone again or she'll change his to a song his doesn't like. After the phone call, Itachi pulled up next to a fancy restaurant.

"Lilies, do you need a reservation in advance to be able to get a table?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, once I said my name they opened a table for me since my father does come here a lot with some business partners." Itachi said.

He got out of the car and opened Sophia's door for her, she thanked him and they walked into the restaurant together. The man asking for reservations saw them and immediately greeted them and saw them to their table which was in a secluded area away from everyone else which confused Sophia.

"How come our table is at a secluded?" Sophia asked.

Itachi smirked and brushed his lips against her ear making Sophia shiver, "I want nobody to look at you and I want you all to myself." He whispered huskily.

Sophia's breath got heavier, "Itachi-sama." She said.

Itachi's eyes widen at the honorific and thought he'll asked her about it later, he pulled out her seat for her and she sat down. Then, he sat down a waiter came over and gave them a menu and asked what drink would they would like.

"I'll have Raspberry Iced Tea." Sophia said.

"I'll have the Apple Cider no alcohol." Itachi said.

The waiter wrote their drink orders down and left before giving them each a glass of water. Itachi watched Sophia as his eyes roamed her body seeing every curve at her hip and how full size her breast were, he could feel his pants get tighter but controlled himself. Sophia was mentally panicking after Itachi whispered in her ear, she didn't mean for that to slip out, the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll the lobster tail with white snow king crab legs and a salad." Sophia said.

"Which salad would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Caesar." Sophia said.

"What about you sir?" He asked.

"I'll have the Sirloin steak with mash potatoes and a salad." Itachi ordered.

"What salad would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Ranch." Itachi said.

The waiter took their menus and left to the kitchen. Sophia started to shift nervously and Itachi saw this and touch her hand to calm her down, she looked up at him and gave a small smile. The waiter came back with their food and the two started to make small talk about what their life had been after high school.

"Itachi, I noticed that you have changed over the years you've gotten more mature. You're not the little boy I used to hang out with what happen?" Sophia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, well not here." Itachi said.

"Well okay, but I'm happy that we get to spend time with each other again I missed being around you I can hold a regular conversation with you." Sophia said with a smile.

Itachi gave a small smile and they clinked their glasses together. They finished eating their dinner Itachi pad for it and the two walked towards Itachi's car, Itachi took her to the park and Sophia looked at him confused.

Itachi shrugged, "I thought we could go on a nice, quiet stroll through the park." He said.

"I would love to go on a stroll." Sophia said.

Itachi got out and opened the door for Sophia letting her out, then the two went on their stroll with the peace and quiet Sophia put her head on his shoulder Itachi smiled and they were coming towards a bench that was facing the lake. The two of them sat down and watched as the lake was reflecting the moonlight.

"The moon is beautiful." Sophia said.

Itachi looked at her and saw how the moonlight made her look like angel and it made her eyes shine, Sophia looked at him and smiled at him Itachi moved closer to her and caressed her left cheek she placed her hand on his and blushed they move their head closer sharing a sweet, passionate kiss. Itachi deepen the kiss and licked Sophia's lips for entrance she opened her mouth and let Itachi's tongue mingle with hers Sophia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist they broke off the kiss to catch their breath.

"You're more beautiful than the moon." Itachi said.

Sophia blushed with a shy smile Itachi kissed her cheek, "I love you Itachi-kun." Sophia said.

"I love you too." Itachi said.

"Itachi, you said you wanted to tell me something." Sophia said.

"Yes, when you have left for college in Tokyo, I became depressed and stopped showing my emotions to anyone except for Sasuke and my mother. Once I had became a Junior in high school, my mother had gotten terribly ill from breast cancer she had only one week to live since the cancer was already destroying her, but she didn't look like she had the symptoms on the last day of her life my mother told me to stay strong and protect Sasuke she died as she held my hand." Itachi said.

Sophia listened in sadness she felt guilty for not knowing this she wasn't there for Itachi when he needed her, "I'm sorry Itachi-kun, it's my fault." She said.

"What? It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything." Itachi said.

"That's the point! I wasn't there when you and Sasuke needed me! I wasn't there!" Sophia shouted with tears running down her face.

Itachi hugged her and Sophia cried her heart out apologizing for not being there for him, he rubbed her back telling her that it wasn't her fault. After Sophia calmed down, Itachi drove her back home.

"I had a great time tonight, Itachi-kun thank you." Sophia said.

"I'm glad you did goodnight." Itachi said.

Sophia went up to him and gave him a kiss goodnight and went inside of her mansion, Itachi smiled and got in his car he drove away from the mansion back to his dorm where the two adults had sweet dreams about each other.

* * *

That's chapter 6, sorry it took so long to do I had finals to do during this whole week and I just finished my sophomore year of high school yesterday, I will try to update faster and no I have rewritten my first two stories sorry.

Next Chapter: Karin tries to seduce Itachi and Sophia watches in jealousy.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7: Jealously

Sophia woke up with a fresh beat in her step and a new light in her eye, as she remembered the wonderful date she had with Itachi yesterday. She walked in the college with a skip in her step as she said good morning to all of her students and started the lesson, until Karin came in late with a skirt that was too short and a shirt that was too tight and showing off her cleavage while wearing too much perfume and makeup.

"Ms. Mao that's it I had it with your lateness." Sophia said.

Sophia wrote on a piece of pink paper and handed it too Karin, who scream out in anger, and demanded why she got a demerit. Sophia was unfazed by her anger since this wasn't her first giving out demerit since she had done it to some of Karin's posse.

"You have no right to demand me why you got this demerit, now get to your seat." Sophia said.

Karin glared at her before she went up the stairs to her seat, but she saw an empty seat next to Itachi, so she sat next to and put her arm hook into his, Itachi looked at the girl and tried to get his arm out of her grip but it wasn't working so he ignored her. Karin pressed her chest on his arm and tried to get his attention.

Sophia turned around and saw the commotion she glared at Karin with jealous and growl as she stomped her way up to Karin. Everyone could see that Sophia's good mood turned sour and they all cowered in fear when Sophia tapped on Karin's shoulder.

"What the hell do you-" Karin stopped her sentence as she paled when she saw Sophia standing there with angry frown on her face.

"Get up now!" Sophia shouted.

Karin quickly got up and Sophia grabbed her wrist in which she took her outside and pushed her to a wall where she pulled up her sleeves, and Karin was shaking like a leaf Sophia put her fist on the wall.

"Listen here, if you disrupt my lesson again with you piety obsession I will kick you out of this class got it." Sophia threaten her.

Karin nodded her head vigorously.

"Now go back in there, grab your stuff and go to your actual seat." Sophia said.

Karin rushed in the classroom and Sophia rolled down her sleeves as she walked back into the classroom as she saw Karin now sitting at her correct seat and continued her lesson. The bell rung and Sophia told everyone to grab a worksheet was homework and it was due by tomorrow, all of the students grabbed a worksheet and Itachi was waiting for Sophia outside of the classroom until Karin walked towards him and started to flirt with him.

"Itachi-san, I need your help." Karin said.

"With what?" Itachi asked in a tone that he really didn't want to deal with her.

"I need help with the worksheet so I was wondering why don't we go to my place and _work_ on my problem." Karin said suggestively.

"No." Itachi said.

"Why?" Karin hissed.

"Because I have more better things to do than dealing with a whore like you." Itachi said.

Karin gasped at him and she didn't want to lose her chance of getting to the Uchiha money and power, so she grabbed Itachi's face and kissed him. Itachi was shocked by the gesture and he didn't noticed that Sophia walked out of the classroom and gasped when she saw her boyfriend kissing Karin. She dropped her stuff and ran out of the building, Itachi saw this and pushing Karin away and call out Sophia's name.

"Itachi-san that was great wasn't it?" Karin asked.

Itachi turned around and gave her a death glare, "No, I didn't that kiss was disgusting and if you ever do that to me again .YOU" Itachi threaten her which made her scared of him.

Itachi gave her one last glare as he picked up Sophia's stuff and ran out of the university to his car. He put all of her learning materials in the back and drove out of the campus to Sophia's mansion, once he got there he knocked on the door and a butler had opened the door.

"Master Itachi, what are you doing here?" Richard asked surprised.

"Richard, where is Sophia? I need to talk to her now." Itachi said.

"Oh the mistress had come in all upset and she's been in her bedroom crying not coming out." Richard said.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Itachi and I don't know if you'll get pretty far." Richard said.

"I'll try." Itachi said.

He walked in and went upstairs to Sophia's room where he heard her crying and he knocked on the door.

"Go away Richard." Sophia sniffled.

"Sophia, it's me." Itachi said.

Sophia growled, "I don't to talk to you, you cheater." She said.

Itachi sighed, "Sophia, I didn't kiss her Karin kissed me and I was disgusted by it. You know that I would never ever hurt you, you're the only woman I will ever love please Sophia open up and talk to me." Itachi said.

The door unlocked and Itachi walked inside, Sophia had her back turned from him and was hugging her pillow. Itachi didn't like the tension between them he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, Sophia felt her tears were coming back she turned around and hugged Itachi crying on his shirt.

"Please angel don't cry." Itachi whispered in her ear.

"It hurts, it hurts." Sophia said.

"What hurts love?" Itachi asked as he lifted up her chin to look up at him.

"My heart it hurts. I hate it when I see you with other girls I get so jealous and it just hurts." Sophia confessed.

Itachi smiled and rubbed her back, "You know I think it's hot when you get jealous and very sexy as well." Itachi said.

Sophia blushed and tried to hide her face, "Promise me you won't leave me for someone else." Sophia said.

Itachi lifted up one of her hands and kissed the back of it, "I promise and I will give you all of the love you deserve." Itachi said.

Sophia smiled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

That's chapter 7 and sorry if it was short.

Next chapter: Halloween Party


End file.
